Way Too Long
by ForTheWin04
Summary: The Glee Project. All the way down to the ground floor for the building, I could feel the excitement rising in me. Of course I was happy to be reuniting with my friends, but there was one person in particular that had my heart racing. Blake/Nellie Blellie
1. Chapter 1

**This is part one of two for my first Blellie story! I hope you like it! This is for sure my OTP right now! **

_Way Too Long _– ForTheWin04 – Part 1

The view from the window showed the many city streets down below. Cars whizzed by, stopping and going in a constant, unpredictable blur. My eyes narrowed as I saw a black car coming towards the direction of the building. My sights focused in, and I found myself praying that it was the one car I had been waiting for. A small smile crossed my face when it pulled into the building's parking lot.

"They're here!" I called as I shot up from my spot at the window.

Abraham came out of him room and walked over to the window to see the small car that sat down below. "Finally," he said to me. "They're over an hour late."

I smiled even wider as the five familiar people filed out of the car. "I'll go let them up," I told Abraham, as I moved to the apartment door.

"Hey Nell," he called, causing me to turn around. "Make sure to give him a nice big hug."

I laughed and shook my head. "Shut-up, Abe!"

I heard him chuckle as I closed the door and made my way to the elevator. All the way down to the ground floor, I could feel the excitement rising in me. Of course I was happy to be reuniting with my friends, but there was one person in particular that had my heart racing.

The elevator doors opened, and I made my way out to the lot to see the five struggling to unload their many bags. "Need some help?" I asked, making my presence known.

"NELLIE!" Blake yelled as he saw me. He dropped the bag he was carrying and practically sprinted over to me, and scooped me up into a large hug. The hug I had been waiting for. Ever since Blake and his girlfriend broke-up, a few months after The Glee Project had ended, I found myself growing increasingly fonder of him. He was just so sweet, and genuine (and attractive) that I literally couldn't help myself. "How've you been?" he asked me now, bringing me back to reality.

"Great," I said as I reluctantly pulled out of his hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"I know, it's almost been two months!" he said with a smile. "I can't believe that–"

"Stop hogging Nellie!" another voice chimed in. I peered around Blake to see Michael with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Michael!" I said with a smile as he hugged me, not nearly as tightly as Blake had just moments earlier. "How was the trip?"

"Amazing!" he told me as he stepped back and turned toward the others. "We had a great time!"

Shanna then walked out from behind the car, making herself visible for the first time since I'd come down. "Just remind me never to sit in a car for five days with these two ever again," she said with a smile, pointing at Blake and Michael.

"Hey!" Blake chimed defensively. "You had a blast and you know it!"

Shanna laughed. "I did, I just couldn't handle the loud singing, and the bickering, and _the smell_!" she told them jokingly. To me she added. "You have to come on our next road trip though, Nellie! It was really amazing! We can just take our own car!"

Nellie laughed, then nodded towards Blake and Michael. "I think I could handle the two them."

Shanna laughed before she shook her head. "You say that now! Just you wait."

"The smell wasn't that bad," Michael chimed, with a grin.

"Yes it was," Aylin said, coming up behind them with her hand clasped around Charlie's.

"Men need to embrace their stink!" said Charlie with a grin, before he turned to me. "Nellie! When did you get down here?"

He walked over and threw his arms around me, giving me a short hug, which was followed by a similar action from Aylin. "Around the time you two were buried in the trunk of that car," I said, answering his question.

"Right," he said with a nod. "We really brought too much stuff. I hope you and Abraham have enough room for all of us."

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, for sure. After Tyler moved out, there's been a lot more space! Plus, now I get a bedroom."

"Ah, finally off the couch?" Blake said with a grin.

"It would appear," I said. "Now, why don't we head on up? Abraham has been waiting for like 10 minutes."

"Let's go!" Michael said. "This is going to be the best weekend ever."

There was a chorus of agreement before we headed inside the building and filed into the elevator.

* * *

"Move in closer!" Abraham said from behind his phone's camera. "Blake, I can't see you! Squeeze into Nellie more."

I knew that Abraham was doing this on purpose, trying to make Blake come too close for comfort simply to watch me squirm. I suppose he got his wish because Blake followed his direction and soon his whole body was practically flush against mine. My back sunk into his chest, and I felt the heat from his body traveling to mine.

"Perfect!" Abraham said with a grin. "Now smile!"

I did as I was told, forcing a large grin. Then suddenly, the smile wasn't so forced anymore as I felt Blake's arms wrap around my stomach, pulling me into a hug from behind. I felt a sense of security from being in his arms, and it was a feeling that I was growing to love very quickly. The flash went off, signally that the picture had been taken, causing Blake to retreat and I silently sighed as I felt the cold air from the room one again settle around me body.

"Nellie," Abraham said with a laugh as he reviewed the photo. "You look _so_ red!"

I fought back a blush and gave Abraham a sour look. "I was squished in with five other people, it was hot!"

He smiled wide, giving me a wink only I saw. I scowled. "Alright," Abraham said as he slid his phone back into the pocket of his red skinny jeans. "My Instagram is now updated!"

"It's not like you don't update it every two hours," Aylin said with a grin as she plopped down on the couch that sat in our living room.

"People are interested in what I'm doing," Abraham protested with a laugh as he walked over to sit next to the Muslim girl.

"Sure they are," she replied sarcastically.

The two continued to bicker, and I walked over to the kitchen to excuse myself from their debate, only to find Blake already in there with a bottle of water in his hand. He had apparently already escaped the pointless conversation revolving around Abraham's Instagram. "Thirsty?" I said, causing him to take his eyes off of his water to look at me instead.

He nodded and moved to lean against the counter. "I'm mostly just exhausted, to be honest," he told me. "I'm ready just to have a relaxing weekend with you guys."

"Yeah, me too."

He shifted his weight, and walked slightly closer to me. "I've really missed you, Nellie."

I felt a smile grow immediately on my face as he told me this. "I missed you too, Blake."

"Promise me something."

"Sure."

"Let's never go two months without seeing each other ever again," he said sincerely. "It was _way_ too long."

"You know," I said with a small smile. "It really was."

Blake took two steps towards me, and soon he was standing right before me, looking down at me from his towering height. I felt his hand move into mine, and he gave it a tight squeeze. I sensed a blush creep up into my face, and when he noticed he only held my hand tighter.

"_NELLIE_!" I heard Abraham call from the other room, causing Blake to slip his hand from mine. "Where did you and Blake run off too?"

"We'd better get back out there," Blake said before slipping past me and re-entering the living room.

I felt a breath pass through my lips, and I turned to follow Blake out of the kitchen. When I got out to where the others were, I took a seat on the carpeted floor next to Shanna. Even as Abraham began talking, I got lost in my thought. My brain could focus on nothing other than the encounter I had just had with Blake. I began to think that there was a possibility that he could like me too, but my brain kept telling me that that idea wasn't possible.

"Nellie," Charlie said, bringing me back. "You okay?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah! I'm great!"

"Well Abraham just asked you a question, and you sat there and stared at the wall," he told me with a joking smile.

"Oh, sorry," I said apologetically. "What was it that you asked, Abe?"

He laughed at how clueless I was, before re-stating his question. "Where is everyone going to sleep?"

I looked around the room, seeing the five additional people. Me and Abraham hadn't really begun to plan out the sleeping arrangements of our guests. "Well," I said, thinking over a plan. "There are two couches out here."

"Dibs," said Michael with a grin, pointing at one of the two.

"Me and Aylin can share this one," Charlie said, placing his arm around her from where she sat next to him. She nodded in agreement, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Abraham said as her turned to look at Shanna. "You could sleep on the pull out couch in my room."

She smiled. "Sure! All my stuff is already in your room anyways."

"So that leaves Blake to stay in Nellie's room," Abraham said with a knowing smile.

I will forever regret the decision I made to tell him that I like Blake.

"Sure," Blake said, smiling at me. He then got to his feet and walked over to where his black duffle bag was, and brought it over to my room. I watched as he walked in and set it down on the large grey couch in the corner of my room before returning with a smile still on his face.

* * *

**That was part one of two! The next one should be up in a few days! Please give me some feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two! I hope you enjoy! **

_Way Too Long _– ForTheWin04 – Part 2

No matter how hard we tried, it was nearly impossible to fit all seven of us on the large couch the faced the television in our living room. All possible combinations of bodies had gone through the trial and error process, each failing more epically than the last. In the end, Abraham and I rounded up all the blanket and pillows that we could find and set them up into a comfortable spot on the floor just in front of the sofa.

After we all got snuggled in (me between Blake and Abraham), we turned on a movie and made way too many bags of popcorn. I was sharing a bowl with Blake, watching as he would take a large handful and try to shove it all into his mouth at once. I laughed as a few pieces of his popcorn didn't quite make the cut and fell into his lap in a failed attempt. When this happened, I was quick to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"You know," I said to him with a smirk. "Normal people eat the popcorn one piece at a time."

"But where's the challenge in that?" Blake said, picking up one of the stray pieces that fell in his lap. He examined if for a moment, before he plopped it into his mouth.

"Most people don't play with their food," I told him.

Michael snickered at my comment, before chiming in. "Yeah man, where are your manners?"

"The same place as Charlie's," Aylin said with a giggle as she tossed a napkin at her boyfriend. "In the toilet."

Charlie picked up the napkin, seeing as his face was covered in chocolate from the ice cream he had just eaten, and wiped his mouth clean. "There," he said with a grin. "Good as new!"

Aylin smiled, and leaned slightly closer to him. "It's like a Charlie 2.0," she teased before leaning forward and kissing him.

"_Ew_, get a room!" Abraham complained, causing me and Blake to laugh.

"Shut-up, we're in love!" said Charlie, clasping Aylin's hand.

Abraham then leaned over towards me. "Well if we're all kissing people we love, then you'd better get a move in on Blake!" he whispered to me with a grin plastered on his face.

"Abe," I said as quietly as possible. "You seriously need to stop hinting at my feelings!"

"But it's so fun!" he said with a laugh.

"What's fun?" Blake asked, his mouth full and butter running down his chin. It was both messy, and adorable.

I felt a blush creeping in my cheeks, and I hoped that Abraham could come up with a reasonable answer. "Teasing Nellie," he said, being way too honest for my likings.

"Now that's a game I like!" Blake joked. "What're we teasing about?"

I felt my heart stop, praying that Abraham would make something up. If he told Blake about my feelings, I would not only die of embarrassment, but I'd kill Abraham as well.

"Nellie's love life!" Abraham said, causing my cheeks to turn a deeper red.

"Ah," Blake said while he rubbed his hands together. "Who's the lucky guy?"

When I realized the question was directed at me, I couldn't even get out a sentence. "I, uh, well..." I said, stumbling over my words.

"There's no one," Abraham said, covering for me. "I was teasing her about her _lack of_ love life, I guess."

I felt a sign escape my lips, thankful that Abraham had come up with something to say, seeing as I was drowning. "Awe Nells," Blake said to me with a sympathetic smile. "Don't let Abe get you down! You'll find someone."

"Way to play the teasing game," Abraham said with a smile. "You're not supposed to get all sappy!"

"Sorry for bumming you out, man," Blake told him. "I just wanted Nellie to know that."

"Well thank you for defending me," I told Blake. To Abraham, I added. "At least someone is playing nice."

"Fine, fine. I'll play nice!" I hoped that Abraham knew that when I told him to play nice, I really meant that he needed to butt out of my feelings for Blake. If he made it anymore obvious, then Blake would find out, and I wasn't ready for that to happen yet.

For next half an hour, the group was mostly silent, with the exception of making fun of the main character in the movie, or Blake's loud chewing. Abraham had stopped the hints and the teasing (for now) and for once since we'd all been together I felt at ease.

"Oops," Blake said as he looked down at the bowl in his lap. "We're out of popcorn."

"How are you still hungry?" Shanna questioned with a smirk. "You already eat your entire bowl, and half of mine!"

Blake simply shook his head. "I have a very big appetite!"

"I think there are some chips in the kitchen," I told him. "They're in the cabinet under above the stove."

Blake then rose from his spot next to me to go retrieve his snack. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Michael leaned over and nudged me in the side. "What's happening with you and Blake?" he asked with a wide smile.

"What?" I said, the surprise apparent in my voice. "Nothing."

Aylin looked at me, and shook her head. "Don't lie, Nellie!"

"You love him," Shanna said with a knowing grin. "It's so obvious!"

I looked at them and made a face. "I don't _love_ him."

I saw Abraham nod, then he squeezed my arm. "C'mon, Nells, yes you do."

All my friends looked at me with eager grins, and I knew I had been caught in my lie. I felt a blush on my face, and I was about to confess when Blake walked back into the room with a bag of chips and a can of Sprite. "Nell," he said upon arrival. "Why do you look so red?"

"Just being picked on, _again_," I said, showing my annoyance to my friends.

"Don't worry," Blake said, just loud enough for only me to hear after he sat back down and pulled a blanket back over himself. "I'll make sure to defend you."

I felt myself smile. It was good to know that Blake would always be there to protect me, even if it was just from my friend's teasing. Then, almost when I was least expecting it, I felt Blake's hand slip into mine for the second time that day. Since both of our hands were under the blankets, no one knew except for me and him. I give his hand a light squeeze, signally that I appreciated the gesture.

His hand stayed in mine for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

After the film had ended, and it had gotten late, I helped Abraham get all the couches ready for Aylin, Charlie and Michael to sleep on. After everyone was settled in, I made my way into my room where Blake was already getting set for bed. When I walked in, he stood by the door wearing plaid pajama bottoms, and no shirt. I almost felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"Sorry," he said as he picked up a white t-shirt and threw it over his head.

"No, no," I said, attempting to keep my cool. "That's fine."

I made my way over to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. I put them under my arm and walked over to the door once again and slipped out. I went into the bathroom, changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I ran a brush through my short hair before re-entering my bedroom. Blake was already lying down on my couch with a red comforter over top of him.

"Nice pajamas," he told me with a smirk as I threw my old clothes into the hamper.

"Thanks," I said with a laugh before climbing into my bed. I moved to turn off the lamp, but made eye-contact with Blake along the way. He was staring at me, with almost a shy look about him. If there was one thing I'd never seen Blake be, it was shy.

"Look," he told me as he slightly sat up. "About holding your hand earlier, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I wasn't–"

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable," I told as a smile slightly rose on my face. "I liked it."

I couldn't believe that those words had just came out my mouth. But what was harder to believe, was what Blake said next.

"Me too."

I smiled at him after his comment before proceeding to turn of the lamp, engulfing the room in total darkness. I settled back on my pillow and I heard Blake do the same.

"Goodnight, Nellie," I heard his voice say from the shadows.

"Goodnight," I replied.

Even as I tried to sleep, it was almost impossible to shake the smile off my face.

* * *

I was woken at about three in the morning to the lamp in my room being snapped on. I opened my eyes to see Blake standing next to it, staring down at me. "Hey."

"Hi?" I questioned. "What are you doing there, Blake?"

He shrugged and moved to sit down next to me on my bed. "I couldn't sleep. I thought we could talk."

I slightly sat up so I could see his face better. "Sure."

"Did you know," he began. "That Michael and Charlie have been teasing me all week. They both say that I'm in love with you."

So the teasing went both ways. "Yeah, I've been getting a lot of that from Abraham, too."

"Really?"

"Mhm," I said with a nod. "And Aylin and Shanna."

"Well then I guess it's official that all of our friends think we like each other."

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed.

"Do you think that there might be some truth to what they are saying?" he asked me reluctantly.

"Are you asking me if I like you?" I said slowly, causing him to nod. I let out a slow, deep breath. "Why? Do you like me?"

"Nellie," he said as he turned to look directly at me. "How could anybody not like you? You're so fascinating, and real, and gorgeous! Of course I like you, Nellie. I _really_ like you. I've actually been trying to tell you that all day."

I couldn't help the large smile that overtook my whole face. I couldn't believe the words I was hearing. I had imagined them over and over in my head, but hearing them out loud sparked so many things in me. "You're _so_ sweet, Blake."

"Just sweet?" he joked.

"No," I told him. "You're perfect."

With that, he smiled too, and then he leaned forward and brought his lips to mine. I could feel so much emotion in that simple kiss that it was almost like one of those cliché moments when you see fireworks going off because it's just that perfect. I brought my arms up around his neck, and felt his hands wrap around my back. When he pulled back, it seemed like it had all gone by way too quickly.

"So you never answered my question," he said to me as he tipped his forehead to lean against mine.

"Yes, I like you."

In that moment both of us smiled. "Good," he told me. "I've been waiting way too long to hear you say that."

* * *

**END**

**I really hope you liked this! Please review! **


End file.
